Magatsuhi
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Dark Oblivion |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 30% / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Dark Oblivion |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Dark Oblivion |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 40% / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Dark Oblivion |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 300% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 300% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Dark Oblivion |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 When own soldiers fall below 50%, resurrect and fully recover all allies / 100% |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This maiden can banish all into oblivion. One day her dark power will be unleashed. |friendship = All that begins shall end. I am the harbinger of that end. |meet = I am Magatsuhi, she who will banish all into oblivion. |battle start = Oblivion awaits you. |battle end = I perish with this world. |friendship max = Those with dark power also dwell in the Infernal Realm. |friendship event = When all is banished into oblivion, my soul will perish. But that will not happen while you still warm my soul. |rebirth = You saved the one who was cursed in Demon Realm. Next should be me. No, it may not be necessary. You have already saved me, so I'll use my powers for you. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I am Magatsuhi, she who will banish all into oblivion. |likeability 1 = I am Magatsuhi, she who will banish all into oblivion. |likeability 2 = I am Magatsuhi, she who will banish all into oblivion. |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin